LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Captain Sparrow's Next Adventures
'''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Captain Sparrow's Next Adventures '''is a LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean that released of August 27, 2013. Characters Playable Characters Jack Sparrow Will Turner Gibbs Marty Anamaria Cotton Elizabeth Swann Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat) Elizabeth Swann (Redcoat) Hector Barbossa James Norrington Elizabeth Swann (Pirate) Will Turner (Pirate) Purchase Characters Mr. Brown (20,000 studs) Will Turner (Young) (12,000 studs) Elizabeth Swann (Young) (12,000 studs) Navy Soldier (5,000 studs) Navy Captain (5,000 studs) Pintel (45,000 studs) Ragetti (50,000 studs) Bootstrap Bill Turner (125,000 studs) Hector Barbossa (Privateer) (80,000 studs) Elizabeth Swann (Robes) (65,000 studs) Will Turner (Buccaneer) (75,000 studs) Salaman (30,000 studs) Garheng (30,000 studs) Scrum (25,000 studs) Mullroy (55,000 studs) Murtogg (55,000 studs) Cabin Boy (8,000 studs) Syrena (40,000 studs) Groves (15,000 studs) Weatherby Swann (85,000 studs) Quartermaster (50,000 studs) Gunner (60,000 studs) Mistress Ching (100,000 studs) Ammand (95,000 studs) Jocard (115,000 studs) Sumbhajee Angria (100,000 studs) Chevalle (120,000 studs) Eduardo Villanueva (125,000 studs) Philip Swift (40,000 studs) Lian (60,000 studs) Park (60,000 studs) Ian Mercer (110,000 studs) Sao Feng (150,000 studs) Tai Huang (135,000 studs) Tia Dalma (30,000 studs) Steng (125,000 studs) Tortuga Pistoleer (9,000 studs) Tortuga Musketeer (9,000 studs) Tortuga Sailor (15,000 studs) Maccus (140,000 studs) Hadras (175,000 studs) Morey (200,000 studs) Angler (135,000 studs) Piper (130,000 studs) Jimmy Legs (140,000 studs) Crash (150,000 studs) Penrod (165,000 studs) Davy Jones (250,000 studs) King George II (60,000 studs) Ancient Sailor (35,000 studs) Monk (80,000 studs) Twigg (70,000 studs) Scratch (65,000 studs) Clubba (75,000 studs) Grapple (80,000 studs) Koehler (75,000 studs) Bo'sun (70,000 studs) Jacoby (80,000 studs) Lord Beckett (205,000 studs) Blackbeard (400,000 studs) Jack Sparrow (Cursed) (315,000 studs) Elizabeth Swann (Wedding) (225,000 studs) Will Turner (Wedding) (225,000 studs) E.I.T.C. Soldier (10,000 studs) E.I.T.C. Captain (10,000 studs) Palace Guard (15,000 studs) Palace Guard Captain (20,000 studs) Executioner (185,000 studs) Levels Act 1 1. Back to Port Royal Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner Enemies: Navy Soldiers, Navy Captains 2. The Obnoxious Pirates Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Gibbs, Marty, Anamaria, Cotton Enemies: Tortuga Pistoleers, Tortuga Musketeers, Tortuga Sailors 3. Lost at Sea Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Elizabeth Swann Enemies: Ancient Sailors, Executioners Boss: Hector Barbossa (5 hearts) 4. Yer Beautiful E.I.T.C. Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Will Turner, Gibbs Enemies: E.I.T.C. Soldiers, E.I.T.C. Captains 5. The Heart of the Skeleton Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Elizabeth Turner (Redcoat) Enemies: Skeleton Pirates Boss: Hector Barbossa (Cursed) (8 hearts) Act 2 1. Ambush on the Flying Dutchman Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Will Turner (Pirate), Elizabeth Turner (Pirate) Enemies: Flying Dutchman Crew Members Boss: Hadras (6 hearts) 2. Norrington's Plan Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Gibbs, James Norrington Enemies: E.I.T.C. Soldiers, E.I.T.C. Captains 3. Back to the Brethen Court Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann (Pirate) Enemies: Brethen Court Henchmen 4. Barbossa's Nightmare Playable Characters: Hector Barbossa, Gibbs Enemies: Executioners, Tortuga Sailors Boss: Giant Crab (3 hearts) 5. Davy Jones Getaway Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Elizabeth Swann (Pirate), Marty, Cotton Enemies: Flying Dutchman Crew Members Boss: Davy Jones (10 hearts) Act 3 1. Revenge with the Hornpipes Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, James Norrington Enemies: Hornpipe Players Boss: Giant Hornpipe Player (4 hearts) 2. Learning to Share Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Gibbs Enemies: Pirate Babies 3. Yarrrr, Criminals Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Hector Barbossa Enemies: Tortuga Pistoleers, Tortuga Musketeers Boss: Lord Beckett (8 hearts) 4. Saved Your Life Playable Characters: Marty, Anamaria, James Norrington Enemies: Executioners Bosses: Executioner (3 hearts), Maccus (10 hearts) 5. The Unwelcome Pest Control Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner (Pirate), Elizabeth Swann (Redcoat) Enemies: Pirate Bugs Boss: Giant Spider (6 hearts) Act 4 1. No Time for Executioners Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Marty, Gibbs Enemies: Executioners 2. Ambush at London Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), James Norrington Enemies: Palace Guards, Palace Guard Captains Boss: King George II (12 hearts) 3. The 100th Day of School Playable Characters: Marty, Will Turner Enemies: Pirate Students Boss: Pirate Teacher (8 hearts) 4. When We Grow Up Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Cotton, Marty Enemies: Ancient Sailors, Pirate Babies 5. The Maelstrom Returns Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Enemies: Flying Dutchman Crew Members Bosses: Morey (6 hearts), Davy Jones (12 hearts) Act 5 1. The Lost Parrot Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Cotton Enemies: Ancient Sailors Boss: Cotton's Parrot (3 hearts) 2. Mercer's Demise Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Will Turner (Pirate), Anamaria Enemies: E.I.T.C. Soldiers, E.I.T.C. Captains Boss: Ian Mercer (8 hearts) 3. Marty's Wonderful Life Playable Characters: Marty, Elizabeth Swann (Pirate) Enemies: Ancient Sailors, Skeleton Pirates Boss: Garheng (10 hearts) 4. The Plaque Murl, the Slakk Tirl, the Black Pearl Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann (Redcoat), Gibbs Enemies: Ancient Sailors Boss: Jacoby (6 hearts) 5. The Belching Boulder Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Hector Barbossa Enemies: Boulder Pirates Boss: Belching Boulder (15 hearts) Act 6 1. Lights Out Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Will Turner Enemies: Lightswitchers Boss: Lightswitcher (12 hearts) 2. The Unfair Pair Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Marty, Cotton Enemies: Executioners Bosses: Will Turner (Wedding) (8 hearts), Elizabeth Swann (Wedding) (15 hearts) 3. Ten-Hut Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann (Redcoat), James Norrington Enemies: Palace Guards, Palace Guard Captains Bosses: Mullroy (10 hearts), Murtogg (15 hearts), King George II (20 hearts) 4. Pizza Delivery Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Gibbs, Cotton Enemies: Pizza Pirates 5. The End of Blackbeard Playable Characters: Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat), Hector Barbossa Enemies: Ancient Sailors Boss: Blackbeard (30 hearts) Achievements Undefeated pirate. - Complete all 30 levels without dying Captain Sparrow is the chosen one! - Complete the game to 100% and more Category:LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Articles Without Images Category:Pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Video Games